Save Me
by ShortGiraffe
Summary: Max finally breaks after she sees Fang kissing the red-haired wonder. But when Max decides she shouldn't worry about it she makes a rash decision.
1. Chapter 1

Max's POV  
I ran into my room crying. My head hurt and so did my heart. I thought it was clear I loved Fang, but I guess Fang didn't know. I have seen him kissing a blonde haired tramp at school today. I fell on my bed and buried my face in a pillow and cried.  
10 minutes later  
I heard my door open, but I didn't dare to look. I knew who it was and I didn't want to talk to him. Fang sat down next to me and stroked my back.  
"Max what's wrong?" he said worriedly. I just shook my head.  
"What's wrong?" I took my head out from under the pillow and stared daggers at him. I didn't care my mascara was running or that it was smudged. I saw a little face peek in the door. It was angel. Angel saw my face and hurried down the stairs to tell the others I was crying.  
Angel returned with nudge, gazzy, and Iggy.  
"Max, why are you crying? You never cry?" angel said. Again I just shook my head and started to cry.  
"Come on max tell us." gazzy said.  
"I...I...I saw Fang kissing another girl at school today." I said and that did it. I broke down sobbing." I'm tired of all this crap in my life. I hate being chased by erasers and Dr. Crazy. My life sucks and there's no meaning to it anymore." I sobbed.  
"Dude!" Iggy yelled at fang." you know max loves you, why'd you do that!  
Fang's turned to me  
"you love me?" fang said to me  
"well." I said as I wipes some tears away" I thought I did but now I don't know." they all stayed in there for a few more minutes then they all left.  
Next day  
I woke up early so it was quiet. I made some breakfast and stood on the porch staring out. I went to my room and wrote a note to the flock, it said,  
"dear flock,  
I'm sorry about this but I have decided that I don't want to live any more. I love you all but this is what has to happen. The reason the doctors are after you if because of me. I want you to know I will never forget all the times we've had together. Goodbye.  
Love,  
Max"  
I walked to the laundry room and got some rope I quietly walked in to angel and nudge's room and kissed them on the head. I did the same with Iggy, and gazzy. When I came to fang's room I quietly walked in. I sat down next to fang, good thing he's a heavy. A tear ran down my cheek and I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Then I went to the balcony, overlooking the canyon and flew to the ground.

Fang's POV  
That night I had a night I had a night mare. Max was standing at the e edge of the canyon. I was telling her not to jump but she did. I ran off the cliff and opened my wings and I flew above max. I was yelling at her to open her wings but when she looked up at me a tear slid out and she shook her head no then...she died.  
I woke up next morning as max left my room. I had noticed rope in her hand and I was worried so I got dressed and went to her room. I was a note on her bed and I read it. Then I realized what was going on she was going to kill herself because of me. Then I heard max jump of the balcony and land on the ground. I had to stop her.

Max's POV  
I landed and on the ground and took in a deep breath, the last one. I tightly tied the rope around my wings so I couldn't fly and just as I did a car pulled up. I couldn't see who it was but then Dr. Crazy and some erasers got out. Oh crap. I round house kicked and elbowed erasers but I was out numbered. I felt a kick on my side and I fell to the ground in pain. Erasers were holding down my arms, legs, and my head. Then Dr. Crazy got out of the car and walked over to me. He pulled out a syringe and was about to inject me when I saw a streak of black cross the sky. It was Fang. He kicked the doctor away from me and started fighting erasers but I was still being held down.  
I saw something move from the corner of my eye, it was the doctor. He leaped at me with the syringe.  
"Fang!" I yelled but it was too late. The doctor injected to needle in my arm. I screamed in pain and the needle entered my blood stream. Then fang kicked the doctor away and fell by my side. All the erasers and the doctor had retreated and left.  
"max." fang said" max are you ok?" u couldn't speak the poison was already taking over. A single tear slid from my eye and the world went black.

Fang's POV  
as her head fell to the side I knew this could be it if I didn't get help. Before I knew wut was happening I was picking up max and running to the house. I jumped into the air and flew up to the balcony.  
"Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge! Hurry max needs help!" I yelled. They ran out of their rooms and looked at max. She was just lying limp in my arms, angel began to cry. Nudge comforted her so she would stop crying. I laid max down on the couch, staring at max. Hoping she would wake from unconsciousness, but she didn't. I waited for 1 hour, watching max, she never come to. Angel and nudge went to bed when it became 1:00 a.m. later at 3:00 a.m. gazzy went to bed to. I and Iggy were left. Iggy wasn't going to bed anytime soon I could tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Fang's POV  
It was 4 a.m. and I and Iggy were still up watching any sign of max waking from unconsciousness, but nothing happened. Then Iggy spoke up  
"Fang," Iggy said and turned to me, " Max really liked you, and it was obvious. Dude, max loved you, but when she saw you kissing that girl at school, she knew that she didn't stand a chance against that red head."

"Wait, max really loved me?" I said. Iggy nodded.

"Remember when she gave us all those free tattoo things, well angel gave hers to max. Then the next day she took me and we went to the tattoo place. She was deciding on a tattoo design and then she thought of you." Iggy explained," so she got a tattoo of your name with wings. Big, black wings."

"w-w-where did she get the tattoo?" I asked. Just thinking about max going through pain just to have my wings and my name put on her made me feel miserable about not doing the same.

"Well..." Iggy started to say, "She kind of got it..."he trailed off. I watched as his eyes moved over max's body and stopped at her arm.

"She got it on her arm?" I asked. Iggy shook his head.

"no." he said. I didn't get it. He was looking at her arm. I started to ask him where she got it.

"Her ankle"  
"no"  
"her wrist"  
"no"  
"bellybutton"  
"no, Fang listen, if I tell you, I know what you'll do. Fang I know you. I can't tell you. "Iggy said with a sad look. He was right. if he told me where is was and it was in one of those places where only people who love someone can endure that much pain to get his or her name tattooed on them, then I would hurt myself to make equal pain for that.

Iggy stood up "want anything from the kitchen?" he asked.

"Just a water bottle, thanks" I said. Iggy walked into the kitchen. When he left the room I lifted up max's arms looking for her tattoo, but I couldn't find it. When Iggy walked back into the room, I put max's arms back by her sides.

"Dude, stop looking, it's not on her arms." he said as he tossed me the water bottle. I took a sip of the water and set it on the ground.

"Iggy, please, where is her tattoo?" I asked, my voice threatening to break. Iggy sighed

"fine, but promise me u won't hurt yourself." he said. I promised not to hurt myself so Iggy told me where she got her tattoo.

"Fang, she got it between her wings. I watched as she got her tattoo. The colors, the sketches, the ink, and...the pain on her face as she got the tattoo. It looked so painful, she cried as she got it but the only thought that kept her from passing out from the pain was the thought of your name forever places between her wings." Iggy said looking down at the ground.

"W-w-what? She got it between her..." I couldn't finish my voice broke and a few tears slid from my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Fang's POV  
Between her wings! Why between her wings. That is the most painful spot to get a tattoo. I remember once I fell on my back when my wings were open and I hit a rock, it hurt so bad I passed out from the pain. All the other times I've gotten hurt didn't hurt like that. I wiped away my tears and stood up.  
"Fang, what are you doing. You're promised you wouldn't hurt yourself." Iggy said.  
"I'm not going to hurt myself. I-I-I just need to go outside for a few minutes. Keep an eye on I mean...just stay here." I said then I ran to the balcony and flew off into the cool air.  
I spotted a tree and landed in it. Then I let my emotions out. I cried, I screamed in anger, and then I cried again. "Between her wings" is the only thing I could think about. After 30 min of that I flew back to the house. My eyes were red and puffy from crying and I had tear streaks down my face. I walked in and looked at Iggy and then to max.  
"Fang, are you ok?" Iggy asked. I shook my head. My knees gave out under me and I fell to a sitting position on the ground. Iggy came over to me and handed me my water. I took a sip and sat on the ground staring at max. Her lifeless body on the couch. Unmoving and depressing.  
"Iggy, what if max..." I stared to say but Iggy cut me off.  
"Fang don't think like that. Max will be alright." Iggy said reassuringly. I mustered up the last of my energy and stood up. On shaky legs I walked over to max's lifeless body. When I reached the couch I let my knees give out again. In a kneeling position I took max's hand in mine and gave it a gentile kiss. I laid my head on her chest and listened to her gentile heartbeat.  
"Fang. Its 5:30 I'm going to go to bed. You should to you need some sleep. "Iggy said I nodded numbly still looking at max. I leaned in and kissed max gently on the lips. I could tell Iggy was still there and that he had seen the kiss because when I looked up, he smiled weakly and said,  
"She'll be ok Fang, I promise. Good night." then Iggy turned and went to his room. I placed a blanket on max and gave her another kiss. Then I went to my room.  
I grabbed my pillow and a blanket and I laid them out next to the couch so I could keep an eye on max. Then I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Fangs POV  
I had terrible dreams that night. Dreams of Max dyeing in my arms, of her saying those last words. It was all too much to bear. I woke up drenched in sweat as Iggy leaned over me, looking at me with concern. (PS Iggy isn't blind in my story)  
"Fang, you okay? Iggy asked. I nodded and then shot up and looked at Max, hoping badly that she was awake, but no. Max was still unconscious but what made my breath catch in my throat was how pale her skin was. Her lips weren't the cheerful pink that I saw every day, her skin was dull and a sickly grey.  
I slowly picked up her hand that was placed by her side and I felt for a pulse. I felt one, but it wasn't as fast as our pulses usually are. Then I really started too panick. I guess Iggy knew I was panicking because he took one look at me and then ran over to me.  
"Angel, Nudge, Gassy! Get in here now!" Iggy yelled down the hall. They came running and stopped short when they saw me holding Max's hand. "Angel and Nudge get Fang out of here now! He's panicking and it looks to me like it's not going to be good if he stays here."  
Angel and Nudge ran over to me and slowly helped me to my feet. I couldn't feel a thing. My entire body had gone numb. Once we were outside blind fury powered me and I flew off the porch and over the canyon.  
I didn't know where I was going but I had to get away from all of this, from all the bad things. I had done this to Max. I yelled at the top of my lungs from across the canyon.  
"This is my entire fault!" my voice cracking as tears slid down my face. "I was such an idiot and kissed that girl! I should've known better!" I yelled and cried at the same time. I sank to my knees and cried into my hands saying to myself. "It's all my fault." over and over.  
I curled up into a ball on the ground and closed my eyes shutting out the pain, the world.  
Every so often someone would bring me food but I refused to eat any of it. By now it was around midnight and I was still across the canyon curled tightly in a ball. When I saw the last of the lights go out in the house I got up and flew silently over to the porch and landed.  
I silently crept into the house and sat on the ground next to Max, holding her hand. Her breathing seemed a little slower now and she felt a little colder than earlier today. I scooped her up in my arms and walks to the porch. I looked at max under then starts and the moon. Her light brown hair falling to the side, shinning a little in the moon light. I held her like a baby and held her close all night. I sat down in a reclined deck chair and held max close. Wishing, hoping badly that max would wake up. She never did.  
Iggy's POV  
I woke up and walked into the living room and looked at the couch. Max was missing and then I heard a noise coming from the deck. Saw the top of fang's head popping over a reclined deck chair and I also saw that he was holding max. Her eyes still closed. I tried to swallow but it felt like a cotton ball was stuck in my throat. I walked into the kitchen and got two glasses of water. I slowly walked out onto the deck and fang barely noticed me.  
"Fang. How long have you been out here?" I asked in concern setting one glass of water by fang. He looked up at me with red puffy eyes and tears still streaming down his face.  
He hoarsely choked out, "all night." then he turned his attention back to max and he held her close.


End file.
